Unexplained Destiny
by CarolT24
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected Destiny; Sky has become the new red SPD ranger and decides to return back to Silver Hills, but when someone mysterious has plans to take over the city and change the future, it's up to him and his team to find out who's behind all of this, including many secrets being revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so I decided to publish the first chapter of the sequel to Unexpected Destiny, I hope you all like it, don't know when I'll have more published I might take a few pauses so hopefully I'll try to get to it when I can, please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. Enjoy!**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Silver Hills Year 2022**

It had been thirteen years since Alex and Jen had gotten married, they both lived a good life staying in the present. Alex had become a good father to Jen's son Sky and became parents to a beautiful daughter named Andrea, being a normal family and living a normal life. Just as things were going great for them, though it wasn't too long when Sky was thirteen his grandfather had died from a heart attack, the news devastated him, years had passed Jen had fallen ill and had a few months to live, she wanted to live these final moments with her family, though Sky wasn't taking it very easy since he wanted her to still be alive till his eighteenth birthday and wasn't ready to lose her yet. As months have passed, her illness had gotten worse and was rushed to the hospital, Jen knew deeply her life was already ending and to accept the fact she wasn't going to live as much as she thought.

While at the hospital, Sky who was seventeen was with his sister Andrea who was thirteen, were in the waiting room, while Alex was with Jen by her side laying in a hospital bed.

"You think she's going to be okay?" Andrea asked.

"She has to, I'm not ready for her to leave us yet." Sky responded, they both couldn't help but be sad wanting their mom to still live, they then saw Alex coming from Jen's room and walked to where they were.

"How is she?" Sky asked.

"Dad. Is mom going to be okay?" Andrea asked, Alex didn't know what to say.

"I need you two to be strong." Alex finally answered.

"Why do you say that?" Sky asked. "Please. Tell me: Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry...there was nothing the doctors could do...she's gone." Alex broke silence telling Sky and Andrea, as they both broke down in tears, Sky didn't want to believe it, but it was true, Jen had passed away.

**A Few Days Later**

It was cold and rainy that day at Jen's funeral, there were some people who attended, though Sky didn't see his mom's friends and his uncle there and wondered if they received the news, he then stared at his Mother's casket as it was lowering down in the ground, he felt tears fall from his eyes and still couldn't believe she was no longer here anymore, resting in peace and buried next to Wes.

After the funeral, Sky was at his house alone in his room though with Chase a now grown dog, was next to his bed, not wanting to see anyone, while in the living room, Alex was with Eric and Taylor along with their kids.

"If there is anything you need, don't bother in telling us." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric. I appreciate it." Alex said.

"I know it's not going to be easy, but hang in there." Taylor said.

"Again thank you, I'll go get Sky to say bye to you." Alex said.

"It's fine, no worries. Take care." Eric said.

"Same with you." Alex responded, as they all left out, he then went upstairs and knocked on Sky's room. "Sky! Can I come in?" he didn't hear a response and opened the door seeing he was already asleep and so was Chase, he then closed the door. Sky heard the door close and woke up only was pretending to sleep, he then looked at a picture of his mom and him when he was five both looking happy and felt a tear fall from his eye.

* * *

**Weeks Later**

Sky along with Tyler and Megan got out of school and stopped to get something to eat and sat to where an empty table was at, then surprised him with something they gave him.

"You guys didn't have to you know." Sky said.

"Why not? We know what today is." Tyler said.

"Happy eighteenth birthday, from both your friends." Megan said.

"Thanks. But nothing has been the same." Sky said.

"I know, you wish your mom was still alive to celebrate with you." Megan said.

"It's been a rough few weeks, I miss her a lot." Sky said.

"Hang in there, you still got Andrea and your step-dad." Tyler said.

"Who knows for how long I'll be with them after I leave off to New Tech City." Sky said.

"You mean, you finally got in?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. Surprisingly I did, hopefully I'll be somewhere where no one thinks I'm a..." Sky didn't want to say the word.

"Don't think that, I mean who knows how or why you have some kind of power." Megan said.

"Yeah. Who could forget about when you first found out about it." Tyler said.

"Tyler. Don't remind him." Megan said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Tyler said.

"It's okay, I'm over that." Sky said, when he remembered back when him and Tyler were at soccer practice when they were thirteen and a kid knocked Tyler down on purpose and they both were about to fight when Sky stepped in and tried to defend his friend, but he got pushed and fell on the ground and was about to get punched when suddenly Sky felt something on his hand and everyone stared in shock seeing it was some kind of force field has formed, he himself was surprised, when he got up off the ground, everyone was staring at him and backed away from him except Tyler.

"You then ran off, and I followed along, I wasn't like everyone else who thought you were a...you know." Tyler said.

"When Tyler told me what happened, and you showed me what you could do, I thought it was cool." Megan said.

"So did I and I do thank you for defending me." Tyler said.

"When I told my mom and Alex about this, they were surprised too, so during half the summer we left town to New Tech City, that was where maybe I could go there one day." Sky said.

"All I can say is congrats to you. You are already starting ahead on your future." Megan said.

"Congrats to you. You'll still be my best friend from far away." Tyler said.

"Thanks. You two." Sky said, and opened it, seeing it was a picture of him along with Tyler and Megan.

"So you won't forget us." Megan said.

"Thanks. I really do like it." Sky said, and hugged both of them, then headed their way to Sky's house. When they arrived, Sky opened the door and they all went inside and heard some voices in the kitchen then saw Alex, Andrea, Eric and Taylor there surprising him.

"Hey. The birthday boy is here." Andrea said, and hugged her brother. "Happy birthday Sky."

"Happy birthday, Sky." Alex said and hugged him.

"Happy birthday. Hope your doing okay." Eric said.

"Happy birthday." Taylor said. "And thanks you two."

"You two know about this?" Sky asked.

"Yes we did." Tyler answered.

"Well, we had to distract you for a bit." Megan said.

"Come on, and blow out your candles." Andrea said, taking him to where the cake was at the table, then blew them out.

"Well know that I'm eighteen, I might as well say thanks for the little surprise, but to be honest I just don't feel like celebrating, my mom is no longer here anymore, neither are her friends and my uncle too, who knows if they received the news that she's dead, sadly nothing is the same without her. I'm sorry, you all had waisted your time here." Sky said, then left upstairs to his room with Chase following him.

"I guess that was a little unexpected there." Tyler said.

"Your telling me." Megan said.

"I'm sorry about this." Alex said.

"It's okay, we know he's still affected about his mother." Eric said.

"We understand, there is nothing to be sorry about." Taylor said.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Will get going and try to talk to him." Eric said.

"I will. Bye." Alex said.

"Bye." they both said, and left along with their kids.

"Dad. You think he'll be okay?" Andrea asked.

"He will. Set up the table, I need to talk to your brother." Alex said.

"Okay dad." Andrea said, while Alex went upstairs and knocked on Sky's room.

"Sky! Can I come in?" Alex didn't hear a response, then the door opened.

"Do you mind. I'm trying to study." Sky said.

"We need to talk." Alex said.

"There is nothing I want to talk, so if you'll excuse me." Sky was about to close the door, but Alex stopped him.

"You have your mother's attitude, I'm not leaving till we talk, and don't make this harder." Alex said.

"Fine. Come in." Sky said, as Alex walked in and shut the door.

"What was that all about earlier?" Alex asked.

"Just how I felt, at least they understood." Sky answered.

"That doesn't mean you have to act like this, I know it hasn't been easy for you, your not the only one, I miss her too, you know how much I loved her." Alex said.

"You don't get it, no one does. She has always been there for me, understands how I feel, and doesn't even think I'm a...you probably know what I mean." Sky said.

"I know, but your not, your just different, which is not bad." Alex said.

"Then why do I have this kind of power?" Sky asked.

"There are things that I wish I could explain, only if your mother was still around we'd both explain it to you, but just not right now. I hope you understand." Alex said.

"Like always, just don't want to tell me nothing, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult now, so if there is anything you don't want talk, then leave." Sky said, and Alex left his room then closed the door. Sky sat on his bed, with Chase comforting him and started to think about his mom.

"Mom. I wish you were still here. I miss you." Sky thought to himself.

**The Next Day**

Sky was still asleep when Chase licked him, which woke him up easily.

"Chase. Still can't believe you always keep doing that." Sky said, hearing Chase whine and knew why. "I know, let me get ready first then will go." he got off the bed then started to get dressed ready to go for a run with Chase putting on his leash and headed downstairs.

"Morning Sky." he heard Andrea's voice.

"Morning. Be back in a bit." Sky said.

"Before you go, I understand why you were acting they way you were yesterday, I know it's been hard on you, I miss her too, she didn't have to die, but she'll always be with us in our hearts." Andrea said, and hugged him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you understand." Sky said.

"No problem. Enjoy your run." Andrea said and petted Chase, then left.

"Sky." he heard his name as he was about to leave, and saw it was Alex who called him.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"We still need to talk." Alex answered.

"I really don't want to talk to you, we already talked yesterday." Sky said.

"It's really important." Alex said.

"Well, whatever it is, I really don't care and don't worry now that I'm eighteen I'll soon be leaving here." Sky said.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I'm going to New Tech City. I got in to the academy I've been wanting to go to." Sky answered, and Alex was surprised.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Alex asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything and I've had it planned for a while ever since I found out about my power, and if my mom was still around she would have been okay with it." Sky answered.

"Maybe. Though, your making up your decisions right away. Is this what you want?" Alex asked.

"Yes. I'm now old enough to make my own decisions, you don't have to worry about me anymore, your not my dad." Sky explained.

"I may not be, but I did my best for you." Alex said.

"I'll be okay. You will only have Andrea to worry about, so I guess I'm done talking to you." Sky said and walked out the door with Chase.

**Meanwhile**

Eric and Taylor were at their house, eating breakfast with their kids.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me, Tyler?" Eric asked.

"Not really." Tyler answered.

"Are you sure? Unless your keeping it a surprise." Eric said.

"I don't know what you mean?" Tyler asked.

"It's okay, we already know." Taylor said.

"Know what?" Tyler asked, when Eric showed him an envelope.

"That you got in to UC." Eric answered.

"Tyler. Why didn't you tell us?" Megan asked.

"Does it matter?" Tyler said.

"It does, when you really worked hard for something you want." Taylor said.

"Mom is right. Congratulations." Megan said.

"I'm really happy for you, hopefully this will help you decide on your future." Eric said.

"Dad. There is something I have to talk to you." Tyler said.

"About what?" Eric asked.

"Is that...I don't want to go to UC." Tyler answered, and they were all surprised on what he said.

"What?" Eric said.

"But you've worked real hard to try and get in." Taylor said.

"I know, but this was never my plan it's actually both of yours for me." Tyler said.

"If you don't want to, then what do you really want to do?" Eric asked.

"I want to join the Silver Guardians." Tyler answered, and Eric couldn't believe it.

"Since when did you have this in mind?" Eric asked.

"For a while, it's what I want to do." Tyler answered.

"It's not how you think it is." Eric said.

"You don't think I could do it. Do you?" Tyler said.

"That's not what I meant." Eric said.

"Sounds like it does, just give me a chance and I'll prove to you that I can." Tyler said.

"Your not making this easy, your mother and I did what's best for you and your sister to have a good future ahead." Eric said.

"This isn't what I want, it's what you both want for us, I'm not a kid anymore I'm going to be old enough to make my own decisions soon." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you join anyway." Eric said.

"I thought you'd be happy for telling you this, that maybe I could continue on as one, but I guess I was wrong." Tyler said.

"Understand that, this is not for you." Eric said.

"Then, give me a reason why?" Tyler asked.

"There are things I can't tell you at the moment, as of now your not joining the Silver Guardians" Eric answered.

"But dad-" Tyler was about say something.

"YOU ARE GOING TO UC AND THAT IS FINAL. END OF DISCUSSION!" Eric raised his voice, which surprised his family.

"Fine. Whatever you say, commander Myers...I hate you." Tyler said to his father and stormed off angry to his room.

"Tyler! Tyler!" Eric tried to stop him, but Tyler shut the door in front of his face, and went back downstairs. "I didn't meant to raise my voice at him."

"It's okay, I know you didn't." Taylor said.

"He didn't mean to say that to you, dad." Megan said.

"I'll go talk to him." Taylor said, and went upstairs.

"He'll calm down, he can't stay mad at you." Megan said.

"I hope your right." Eric said, as Megan hugged her father.

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 posted, sorry for the wait since it's the beginning of December and with Christmas near well I'm going to be pretty busy with many things and won't get to the story much, but I'll do my best to keep on posting chapters so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Taylor went upstairs and knocked on Tyler's room.

"Tyler! It's me! Mind if I come in?" Taylor said, when the door opened. "Is it alright if I talked to you?"

"Sure. Come in." Tyler responded, as Taylor went in and closed the door.

"I know your still mad, but you know your father didn't mean to raise his voice at you." Taylor said.

"I don't get it, why doesn't he want me to join the Silver Guardians?" Tyler asked.

"He probably thinks your not ready and wants you start off on your studies first." Taylor answered.

"He doesn't understand that this is what I want, you know how much I looked up to him and admired on what he does, I wanted to grow up and become just like him one day." Tyler said.

"I didn't know you looked up to him that much." Taylor said.

"And now he just ruined it for me, he doesn't believe in me." Tyler said.

"Don't say that, your father does believe in you and we both want you and your sister to start off on college and think on what you'll do soon. Do you know what I mean?" Taylor explained.

"I guess, maybe it wouldn't hurt to try, but that doesn't mean I won't give myself up on wanting to be a Silver Guardian." Tyler said.

"Well, if it's what you want, though you and your sister are going to be eighteen soon, I guess I can say I'm not against you wanting to be a Silver Guardian." Taylor said.

"At least you understand, but dad doesn't." Tyler said.

"You can't stay mad at him. Can you at least try and talk to him?" Taylor said.

"Can I just try and calm myself a little, then I'll think about it." Tyler said.

"Sure. Whatever makes you feel alright." Taylor said.

"Thanks mom." Tyler said, and hugged her.

"No problem." Taylor responded, and left out his room then went downstairs seeing Eric and Megan in the living room.

"How is he?" Eric asked.

"A little mad, but he's trying to calm himself down." Taylor answered.

"I guess I can't blame him, but you know why I can't tell him." Eric said.

"I know, just try and talk to him a bit later." Taylor said.

"I will." Eric said. "I better get going. I'll see you later."

"Try to have a good day, at least." Taylor responded.

"Bye dad." Megan said.

"Bye. Keep an eye on your brother." Eric said.

"Usually he's the one who keeps an eye on me, but okay." Megan said, and Eric left out the door.

"I hope they both work it out." Taylor said.

"Me too, I know they will." Megan said.

**Meanwhile**

Sky along with Chase came back from his run, then went upstairs to his room, then took a shower and got dressed, he laid on his bed, resting for a bit and grabbed something from his nightstand, it was a picture frame of his grandfather and started to remember.

**Flashback**

_Five Years Ago_

_Sky along with Tyler and Megan were walking their way home after getting out of school._

_"You guys want to come over to finish up our homework?" Sky asked._

_"Sure. Our parents won't be coming home till much later." Megan said._

_"At least we no longer need a babysitter, we can take care on our our own." Tyler said._

_"True. Though Tiffany moved to another place, I miss her." Megan said._

_"So do I. She was the best." Tyler said._

_"Good thing I had my mom around to take care of me and Andrea." Sky said, when arriving at his house, then went inside seeing Jen and Alex along with Eric and Taylor there also in the living room._

_"Mom. Dad. What are you two doing here?" Megan asked._

_"Why aren't you two at work?" Tyler asked, but neither of them responded._

_"Mom. Alex. Is everything okay?" Sky asked, seeing everyone a bit sad._

_"Sweetie...there is no easy way to tell you this." Jen answered, trying to hold back her tears._

_"What are you talking about?" Sky asked._

_"I just need you to stay strong." Jen answered._

_"What are you trying to tell me?" Sky asked._

_"It's your grandfather, Sky...he...he had a heart attack." Eric said._

_"But he's going to get better? Right?" Sky asked, then saw his mother started to cry with Alex by her.._

_"I'm sorry to say this...but...he...he passed away." Alex answered, and Sky couldn't believe it._

_"No...please tell me...it's not true." Sky said._

_"Wish it wasn't...but it happened so fast...I'm sorry." Jen said, and hugged her son, already started to cry._

**End of Flashback**

Sky then heard a knock on his door, and got up.

"Sky! It's Andrea! Can I come in?" Andrea said.

"Sure!" Sky responded, as she came in and sat next to him on his bed.

"How was your run?" she asked.

"It was alright. Like always." he answered, when she looked at the picture he had on his hand.

"I almost forgot how he looked like." Andrea said. "Mind if I look?"

"Sure. Here." Sky handed the picture to her.

"I can barely remember him. It was so long." Andrea said.

"You were only eight years old, when he...passed away." Sky said.

"Do you miss him?" she asked.

"A lot, even mom." he answered.

"Me too. Both of them." Andrea said, as both brother and sister hugged in sadness, with Chase close with them.

"I remember when he gave Chase to me as a birthday present, it was the best." Sky said.

"Who named him Chase?" Andrea asked.

"Your dad did." Sky answered.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How come you and him aren't as close anymore? What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I didn't bond with him as much back when I was a kid, I guess I started to grow up, felt like I didn't need a dad anymore." Sky explained.

"Have you ever met your dad?" Andrea asked.

"I never did, he died and never knew about me." Sky answered.

"I'm sorry." Andrea said. "So mom raised you on her own?"

"Yeah. But she had help from uncle Michael and her friends, even your dad." Sky answered.

"It's been a long time since I've seen them, I can't remember them much. Do you think they know already about mom?" Andrea asked.

"I don't know if your dad already informed them, to wherever they live." Sky answered.

"Do you know where?" she asked.

"Not really, I can barely remember how it looked like, I just hope they are doing okay." Sky said. "Why don't we get out of the house for a bit, your dad won't be home till late."

"Okay. Where should we go?" Andrea asked.

"Let's stop by Tyler and Megan, I owe them a bit of an explanation about yesterday." Sky answered.

"Sure. Let's go." Andrea said, as they both left out and headed their way.

**Silver Guardian HQ**

Eric was in his office doing some paper work, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Eric said, when the door opened to see it was Alex. "Hey."

"Hey. How have you been?" Alex asked.

"You know same old things." Eric answered. "And you?"

"It's been okay, I guess." Alex responded.

"Everything okay with Sky?" Eric asked.

"Not really, I've talked to him, though I was surprised on what he told me." Alex answered.

"About what?" Eric asked.

"He'll be leaving to New Tech City." Alex answered.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"He got in to an academy there, he had it planned for a while ever since he found out about his power." Alex explained.

"I remember, Tyler told us about it when they got back from soccer practice." Eric said.

"Believe me we were too, and figured out where his power came from; the mutation in his blood cells." Alex said.

"Did you ever tell him about it?" Eric asked.

"I've been wanting to, but with Jennifer no longer here, it's been complicated." Alex answered.

"You two weren't as close much since he was a kid, he had been wanting you to be his father." Eric said.

"I know, now he's all grown up and he even said I don't have to worry about him anymore, he's right, I'm not even his dad." Alex said.

"But you did your best to be a good father to him and you have to tell him the whole truth." Eric said, then looked at his watch. "I got to get going, I have meeting in five minutes. See you a bit later."

"Sure. Bye." Alex said and both walked out, then Alex walked out for a minute heading his way to the cemetery and found Jen's grave and looked at it for a minute then he started to say something. "Jennifer. I'm sorry. I have to do what's best." he then left heading his way back.

* * *

_Chapter 3 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 posted, my Christmas present to all of you who are liking the story so far and sorry if I haven't been posting lately, been busy with my own Christmas stuff, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review and Merry Christmas everyone.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Sky and Andrea arrived at Eric and Taylor's house, then knocked on the door, and opened seeing it was Megan.

"Sky. Andrea. Hey." Megan said. "What brings you two here?"

"Hey Megan. We just wanted to stop by and I also owe an explanation about yesterday." Sky said.

"Well both my parents are at work, it's only me and Tyler here, and you know your both always welcome." Megan said, and both went inside. "I'll get Tyler, and see if he's a bit calm."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"I'll let him tell you." Megan responded and went upstairs, then knocked on Tyler's door. "Tyler! It's me! Sky and Andrea are here!" Tyler then opened the door and followed his sister downstairs.

"Hey. Sky. Andrea." Tyler said. "How have you two been?"

"Hey. I've been alright." Sky responded.

"I've been okay." Andrea said.

"Listen, I kind of owe you two an explanation about yesterday." Sky said.

"You don't need to explain, we understand that your still affected about your mom and still hasn't been easy for you. You were just letting out on how you feel." Megan said.

"I guess so, and I'm sorry I acted like that." Sky said.

"You don't need to apologize, we have already forgiven you." Tyler said.

"Thanks. Glad you two understand." Sky said.

"Andrea. You want to come to my room? I got something to show you." Megan said.

"Sure. Can I, Sky?" Andrea asked.

"You don't need to ask me, go ahead." Sky answered.

"Thanks." Andrea responded and followed Megan upstairs.

"So, everything okay with you Tyler?" Sky asked.

"Not really." Tyler answered.

"Why? What happened?" Sky asked.

"I argued with my dad." Tyler answered.

"Why is that?" Sky asked.

"It started when we were having breakfast then he thought I was keeping something a surprise, I didn't know what he was talking about, then he showed me my acceptance letter to UC." Tyler explained.

"That's great. Congrats. He must have been happy about it." Sky said.

"He was, until I told him I didn't want to go." Tyler said.

"How come?" Sky asked.

"Because it's not what I want, it's what they both want for me. So, I told him I wanted to join the Silver Guardians, it's what I want to do, though it wasn't the reaction I expected from him." Tyler explained.

"He didn't like the idea of you wanting to be one, right?" Sky said.

"No. He thinks I can't do it, he doesn't believe in me, I don't get why he doesn't want me to join, he even said that there are things he can't tell me, I don't know what he meant by that, I tried to convince him to give me a chance, then he just raised his voice at me saying that I have to go to UC, so I was upset by that and I told him I hated him and stormed off to my room really mad at him." Tyler explained.

"Now I know why Megan said when she needed to see if you were calm." Sky said.

"I had a talk with my mom earlier, at least she believes in me." Tyler said.

"I remember when we were kids you drew your dad and said you wanted to grow up and be like him." Sky said.

"Yeah. I remember, I looked up to him and admired on what he does, but now he just ruined it for me." Tyler said.

"Your dad probably has a reason not to tell you, same with my step-dad about my power." Sky said.

"Mind if I ask; why you don't get along with him anymore? You two were very close ever since he married your mom. What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, I grew up I no longer needed him anymore." Sky answered. "Yesterday after you guys left, he wanted to talk to me on what I said, he just doesn't get it. Then this morning, he wanted to talk to me again though I felt like already talked to him enough and told him I'll be leaving soon to New Tech City."

"How did he react when you told him?" Tyler asked.

"He was surprised, though he thinks I'm making my decisions right away, he doesn't have to worry about me anymore, he will only have Andrea, after all he is not my dad." Sky said.

"To think back when we were kids, you really wanted him to be your dad and wanted your mom to be happy." Tyler said.

"I know, though I wish my mom was still around, she's the only one who understands me." Sky said.

"Life goes on, is what I can tell you." Tyler said, when they heard the door open seeing it was Eric and Taylor arriving home from work.

"Hey Sky. Surprise seeing you here." Taylor said.

"Sky. How are you?" Eric said.

"Hey. I'm okay." Sky responded, then Megan and Andrea came downstairs.

"Mom. Dad. Home so soon." Megan said.

"This is our usual time we come home." Eric said.

"Hi Eric. Hi Taylor." Andrea said.

"Hi Andrea. How are you?" Taylor said.

"I'm good." Andrea responded.

"We just wanted to stop by and just hang a bit, also about yesterday-" Sky was about to explain, but was interrupted.

"You don't need to explain, we understand." Eric said.

"Thanks. It's still hard for me." Sky said.

"Everything will be okay for all of you." Taylor said.

"Well, I think Andrea and I should start heading home." Sky said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I am." Andrea responded. "It was nice seeing you all again."

"Same with both of you. If anything let us know." Taylor said.

"Take care. Bye." Eric said.

"Bye and thanks." Sky said, as he and Andrea left.

"Megan. Mind if you help me prepare dinner?" Taylor asked.

"Sure mom. No problem." Megan answered, and both went to the kitchen, leaving Eric and Tyler alone in the living room.

"Mind if we talk?" Eric asked.

"I guess...why not." Tyler answered and both sat on the couch.

"About earlier, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice at you, I was upset when you told me you didn't want to go to UC, I just wanted you to start off on your studies and have a good career in life. I hope you understand." Eric explained.

"I accept your apology, dad. Maybe mom was right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and I'll do my best at it. I'm sorry I said I hated you and slammed the door on you, I was just really mad." Tyler said.

"Apology accepted." Eric said, as both father and son hugged, while Taylor and Megan were seeing them reconcile.

"I told you they would." Megan said.

"How are you always right?" Taylor said.

"We can both hear you." Tyler shouted.

"And can see you two eavesdropping on us." Eric said.

"We didn't mean to." Megan said.

"Sure. We believe you." Tyler said, as they laughed.

"I'm glad you two worked it out. Now come on dinner is ready." Taylor said, and went to the kitchen.

Sky and Andrea had made it home and went inside the house seeing Chase running towards them happy to see them.

"Hey Chase. Did you miss us?" Andrea said.

"He sure did." Sky said, and both petted him then they saw Alex in the living room.

"Hi dad. We didn't see you there." Andrea said.

"Where have you two been?" Alex asked.

"We went to Eric and Taylor's house, just to hang with Tyler and Megan, that's all." Sky answered.

"Next time just let me know ahead before I leave off for work." Alex said.

"Does it matter, I mean we can't stay inside bored in the house doing nothing." Sky said.

"Andrea. Go in the kitchen for a minute, I need to talk to your brother." Alex said.

"Sure." Andrea said, and went to the kitchen with Chase following.

"I thought we already talked enough, I'm not in the mood to hear on what you have to tell me." Sky said.

"It's important, just listen to me." Alex said.

"No. I have already heard enough from you, I don't want talk anymore, you already done your part on being my step-dad, I don't need you anymore I can take care of myself now. You are nothing to me." Sky said.

"Sky-" Alex was interrupted.

"Just leave me alone." Sky said, and went upstairs to his room.

"Dad. Everything okay?" Andrea asked.

"Not really." Alex responded.

"You know he didn't mean it." Andrea said.

"He does. I know it hasn't been easy for any of us, but he's right he doesn't need me anymore." Alex said.

"But I do." Andrea said, and hugged her father.

"Andrea. I just want to let you know one thing." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Andrea asked.

"No matter what happens, your brother will be around for you even if I'm not there for you two." Alex responded.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but okay." Andrea said.

"Come on, let's get started on dinner." Alex said, and both went to the kitchen, after they were done Andrea went upstairs along with Chase and a plate of food and a cup of water then knocked on Sky's door.

"Sky! It's me! Can I come in?" Andrea shouted, then the door opened. "I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Sky said.

"I couldn't help but overhear my dad trying to talk to you, but he's trying his best to be close to you again, but you keep pushing him away." Andrea said.

"Whatever it is he wants to talk to me about, I just don't want to hear it, he's already done enough for me, he only has you." Sky said.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't care about you, he does care, even if your not his son." Andrea said.

"I know where your going with this, but nothing is going to convince me to be close to your dad again." Sky said.

"Can't say I tried, but your my brother and I care about you." Andrea said.

"So do I." Sky responded and they both hugged, and was about to leave taking the plate and cup with her. "You know leave it, I'll actually eat it."

"Sure. No problem." Andrea said. "Night."

"Night." Sky responded, as Andrea left his room, and Sky started to eat his food and started remembered the times he wasn't hungry when he was sad even though he tried not to because his mom didn't like how he used the excuse.

"Mom. You always hated the excuse that I'm not hungry for something that's bothering me." Sky thought to himself, and was done eating bringing his plate down and washing it, then brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed with Chase sleeping by his side.

* * *

_Chapter 4 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 posted, I've been a bit non stop with this story so far and hopefully I can still keep publishing more chapters soon, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review and Happy New Year's Eve.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sky had woken up from bed and went downstairs with Chase along seeing Andrea eating breakfast.

"Morning." Sky said.

"Morning Sky." Andrea responded.

"Thanks for dinner. It was good." Sky said.

"Your welcome. Glad you did." Andrea said.

"I remember when I was a kid whenever something was bothering me, I told mom I wasn't hungry, she hated that excuse because she knew I wasn't sick, though she knew what was up with me." Sky explained.

"No wonder you didn't want eat, you were still bothered of my dad trying to talk with you." Andrea said.

"I guess you can say that." Sky said. "Speaking of your dad, did he already leave for work?"

"I didn't even hear him leave, I guess he left a bit early." Andrea said.

"Probably." Sky said, when the phone rang and went to answer it. "Hello."

"Sky. Hey. It's me Eric." said Eric on the phone.

"Hey Eric." Sky responded. "Everything okay?"

"I was wondering, is everything okay with Alex?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Sky asked.

"He didn't show up today. I was wondering if he's there." Eric answered.

"What do you mean he didn't show up? He's should have been already there." Sky said.

"Sky. What's going on?" Andrea asked. "Did something happened to my dad?"

"Eric. When I get a chance, let me call you back later. I'll let you know." Sky said.

"Sure. No problem. Bye." Eric said.

"Bye." Sky hung up the phone, and ran upstairs.

"Sky. Sky. What's going on?" Andrea asked and followed Sky, when he opened the door to Alex's room, seeing nothing there in his room, then spotted an envelope on the bed and opened it seeing a letter inside and began to read it.

_Sky. There was no easy way to tell you and Andrea good-bye, I know you'll take good care of her. If only your mother was still around, there are many things I wish I could tell you, but at the moment I can't, maybe one day when your ready you'll know soon. Even if I'm not your father I have always seen and loved you as my own son. You will someday have a bright future ahead of you. I wish you the best._

_-Alex_

After Sky was done reading the letter and couldn't believe it.

"Sky. What's going on?" Andrea asked, though Sky didn't know what to tell her. "Please tell me. Did something happened to my dad?"

"Andrea...your dad is gone." Sky finally answered.

"Gone?" Andrea said, as she was about to cry.

"As in he left us." Sky said.

"No...he wouldn't leave...not like this." Andrea said, and couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes, as Sky hugged her.

"Look, I need to call Eric to let him know. Come on." Sky said, and both left the room going downstairs in the living room, then grabbed the phone and started to dial, calling Eric.

"Hello. Eric. It's me Sky." Sky said.

"Hey. Do you know something already?" Eric asked.

"I do, but I can't tell you over the phone." Sky answered.

"Well, why don't you and Andrea go over to my house, I'll let Taylor know and be on my way there." Eric said.

"Sure. Will go over there." Sky said.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes. Bye." Eric said.

"Bye." Sky said, and hung up. "Andrea. Come on. We got to go to Eric and Taylor's house."

"How come?" Andrea asked.

"I'll explain when we get there." Sky answered, and were headed their way. When they arrived, and knocked on the door seeing it was Megan who answered.

"Megan. Mind if we come in, your dad is expecting us here." Sky said.

"Sure. Come in." Megan responded. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know where to begin." Sky said, when Tyler came downstairs.

"Hey Sky. Andrea. We weren't expecting you guys." Tyler said.

"Well, it's something we didn't expect." Sky said, when they heard the door open, seeing it was Eric and Taylor arriving.

"Mom. Dad. Why are you two here early?" Megan asked.

"We came because Sky might know what happened with Alex." Eric answered.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I went to go see if he was in his room, but he wasn't it was empty, then I found a letter on the bed, I read it and I couldn't believe it...he left us." Sky explained, and they were all surprised.

"He left?" Eric said.

"Yeah. He did, I think back where everyone else lived." Sky said.

"I don't believe this. How could he just leave you two?" Eric said.

"Did the letter even explain why he just decided to leave?" Taylor asked.

"No. All I can understand is that there are things he would want to explain to me, but can't and maybe one day I'll know soon. I don't know what he meant by that, I just can't believe he would leave us like this." Sky said.

"He didn't even say good-bye...not even to me." Andrea said, and couldn't help but cry, as Megan walked over and hugged her.

"I feel like this is somehow my fault, I shouldn't have been so harsh on him." Sky said.

"Don't say it's your fault, he probably thought since you are old enough to now take up on responsibilities." Taylor said.

"But I already told him and he knew that I'll soon be leaving." Sky said.

"Alex never mentioned this to me." Eric said.

"Leaving? Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I was going to tell you, but I'm leaving to New Tech City." Sky answered.

"What." Andrea said, surprised.

"I'm guessing you two know about this also." Taylor asked, Tyler and Megan then both nodded.

"It was something I already had planned, where nobody thinks I'm a-" Sky was interrupted.

"We know and understand, but none of us think you are one." Eric said.

"I wish he told me where my power came from, since he's gone, I'll never know." Sky said.

"You should have let him talk to you, but instead you pushed him away. All my dad ever wanted was to fix his relationship with you, and that's probably why he left." Andrea said.

"Andrea. Don't say that, it's not true." Sky said.

"First grandpa is gone, then mom, and now my dad, next is you leaving. It's like everyone around here is disappearing and I'll have no one." Andrea said, still crying and ran out the door.

"Andrea! Andrea!" Sky shouted and went after her.

"I might know where they're going. Come on, Tyler." Megan said, and both went out the door.

"I cannot believe everything is repeating all over again." Eric said.

"Your telling me. It was a few years ago, when Jen left after Wes died leaving a letter explaining why she did." Taylor said.

"Then, when she came back along with Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Michael, Sky was around four years old when we met him." Eric said.

"You mean, surprised to know Jen had a son with Wes." Taylor said.

"And Mr. Collins knew she came back and didn't tell us, but he was happy to know he had a grandson." Eric said.

"Let's not forget, when we found out she was leaving again, but this time she wasn't going to come back." Taylor said.

"How could I forget, after I read the letter and told Mr. Collins, he didn't take it very well and suffered a heart attack, luckily I arrived on time to stop them from leaving." Eric said.

"Or else the worst would have happened, but glad it didn't." Taylor said.

"Yeah, though remember he almost left too, but he didn't." Eric said.

"Though this time he did leave and wasn't ready to tell Sky yet, and we are also still not ready to tell our kids either." Taylor said.

"At the moment no, when the time comes, then will be ready." Eric said.

"Agree." Taylor said.

**Meanwhile**

Sky tried to find Andrea where she ran off to, and finally caught up seeing she was at the cemetery where his mother was buried.

"For some reason, I knew you'd be here." Sky said, but Andrea didn't want to say nothing to him. "The silent treatment, I remember when I did that to mom, when she and your dad kept their relationship a secret from me, I was mad at them for lying, I even told your dad I didn't want him to be part of our lives anymore, because I always thought mom wouldn't love anyone else who isn't my dad, even though I wouldn't care if she was with someone else, I just wanted to have a dad and for mom to be happy."

"You never told me that story before." Andrea said.

"I didn't want you to think that I didn't like your dad." Sky said. "Anyway, I had talk with uncle Michael and knows I shouldn't stay mad at her, so I forgave her and your dad, then to accept their relationship."

"You sounded like you were a happy little boy." Andrea said.

"Yeah. Well, didn't last long when grandpa died." Sky said, while Andrea was looking at her mom's tombstone, then looked at the one next to her.

"Is that your dad's name?" Andrea asked.

"It is, his name was Wesley Collins." Sky answered.

"Did you have any pictures of him?" Andrea asked.

"No. Though I wish I did, to know how he looked like." Sky answered.

"How come you don't have his last name?" Andrea asked.

"They weren't married, that's why I have mom's last name." Sky answered.

"I guess that explains." Andrea said. "I'm sorry for what I said, I guess I was mad."

"You don't need to apologize, for the most part you are right, I guess I should have given him a chance." Sky said, and they both hugged, then Tyler and Megan had come from behind.

"We knew you two would be here." Megan said.

"Well, you sort of knew." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Luckily I caught up to her, glad she didn't go any further." Sky said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that." Andrea said.

"It's okay, we know it still hurts for you about your dad leaving." Tyler said

"But your not alone, you have us, we're also your family." Megan said.

"Thanks." Andrea said and hugged both Tyler and Megan.

"Come on. Let's get going." Sky said, as they all walked their way home.

* * *

_Chapter 5 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 posted, hope you are all enjoying it so far, next couple of chapters will be good and right now I'm working really hard on it, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Eric and Taylor heard the door open seeing it was their kids, along with Sky and Andrea.

"We were starting to worry you weren't going to find her." Taylor said.

"Luckily we were able to catch up with her to where she ran off to." Megan said.

"Good thing she didn't go far or else who knows." Tyler said.

"Where was she at?" Eric asked.

"The cemetery, to where our mom's tombstone was at." Sky answered.

"I wanted to to apologize on how I reacted." Andrea said.

"It's okay, we understand it won't be easy for you with your dad not around." Eric said.

"And you are not alone, you will have us, we're also your family too." Taylor said.

"Thank you." Andrea said, and hugged both Eric and Taylor.

"We might as well get going. Come on, Andrea." Sky said, and were about to head out.

"Sky." Taylor said, when he turned around hearing his name. "Why don't you both stay for dinner?"

"I guess why not." Sky said.

"Yeah. We like to." Andrea said.

They both stayed around enjoying eating and talking, making them both feel better having a great time, after they were done and helped them pick up a bit, and about to call it a night.

"Thanks for inviting us. Really appreciate it." Sky said.

"Your welcome. If there is anything you both need let us know." Eric said.

"You know you can always count on us." Taylor said.

"Again thanks. Bye." Sky said.

"Bye. And thank you." Andrea said.

"Bye. Take care." Eric said, as they both left and headed their way home, when they arrived, seeing Chase running towards them, happy to see them.

"Hey Chase. Sorry we left you all alone, I'll feed you right now." Sky said.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." Andrea said.

"Sure. Rest up, we got school tomorrow anyway." Sky said. "Night."

"Night." Andrea responded, and went upstairs, after he fed Chase and was ready to go to bed, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Sky! Are you already asleep?" Andrea said, and Sky opened the door.

"I was about to, I thought you were already asleep." Sky said.

"I can't sleep. I was wondering if I can sleep with you for today?" Andrea asked.

"Sure. Why not." Sky answered, and Andrea went in Sky's room and started getting ready to go to bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Sky responded, and fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

At school, Sky was in the library studying a bit, when Megan saw him sitting by himself and decided to sit with him, walking to where he was at.

"Hey." Megan said, when Sky heard her voice.

"Hey." Sky responded.

"How have you been?" Megan asked.

"Okay. I guess." Sky answered.

"How's Andrea?" Megan asked.

"She's fine, it's just not going to be easy with her dad not around." Sky answered.

"Well, your going to have to be there for her, till you leave off." Megan said.

"I wish I can take her with me, but I don't want her to miss out on school." Sky said.

"My parents were thinking of telling you this, but I might as well tell you so it wouldn't have to worry you." Megan said.

"Tell me what?" Sky asked.

"They were thinking when you leave that they can take care of Andrea, that way she can finish off with school." Megan explained.

"Your parents would do that?" Sky asked.

"Of course they will, you know they've been really good friends with your mom and step-dad, we even know my dad was good friends with your dad." Megan answered.

"Right. I know. Remember when I showed you what I drew and you asked me why I didn't draw my dad." Sky said.

"How could I forget, Tyler and I felt bad because you never knew about your dad." Megan said.

"We were kids, we didn't know much, I didn't even know my mom was telling me the whole time about a friend of hers who was actually my dad. I was happy to know I did had one." Sky said.

"Too bad you don't have a picture of him to know how he looked like, neither did my dad when they worked together." Megan said.

"I guess I'll never know, the good thing is that I'm glad I did know about him." Sky said, when the bell rang.

"Looks like school is over." Megan said.

"Yeah. Time to head home." Sky said.

"My parents will stop by at your place much later, even though I already told you about it." Megan said.

"I'll pretend I didn't know about it." Sky said, and both walked their way seeing Tyler waiting for them in the car and started heading their way to pick up Andrea from her school, then dropped them off at their house and saying bye to them.

"How was school?" Sky asked.

"It was okay, not much." Andrea answered. "How about you?"

"Same as your answer." Sky responded.

"I'm going to do my homework." Andrea said.

"Sure. Go ahead. I'll let you know when will eat." Sky said, while Andrea went upstairs and Sky went to the living room to do his homework with Chase by him to keep him company.

After almost an hour, Sky felt like he needed a break then heard the door knock and got up off the couch to answer, when he opened to see it was Eric and Taylor.

"Hey Sky. Mind if we come in?" Eric asked.

"Hey. And sure come in." Sky responded, and both went inside then went to the living room. "I'll go get Andrea." he went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Andrea. Mind if you come down. Eric and Taylor are here." Andrea opened the door and both went downstairs.

"Hi. We weren't expecting you two here." Andrea said.

"Well we sort of came by to talk to you both." Taylor responded.

"About what?" Andrea asked.

"We both were talking about this yesterday, since Sky you'll be leaving soon and also Tyler and Megan too when they'll be off to college, and we were thinking of taking care of Andrea so that way she can finish off with school." Taylor explained.

"You both want me to live with you?" Andrea asked.

"Of course we do, that way you won't feel alone and have some company." Eric answered.

"Nice of you two, to take in Andrea at times I feel like I'm leaving her behind, but I don't want to." Sky said.

"We've been good friends with your mom and Alex, you know we're always here for both of you no matter what." Taylor said.

"What do you think Andrea?" Sky asked.

"I do appreciate both of you to take me in, I'm glad to have you around and consider us also as family." Andrea responded, and hugged them.

"We might as well be leaving, like we said if there is anything, don't bother in telling us." Eric said.

"Sure. We know and thanks." Sky said.

"Bye. Take care." Eric said.

"Bye." both Sky and Andrea responded, as Eric and Taylor left.

Night had fallen, as Sky was about to get ready to go to sleep, but first he had to go check on Andrea and went to her room.

"I thought you were already asleep." Sky said.

"I just have things in my mind." Andrea responded.

"Like what?" Sky asked.

"You know, thinking about how my dad is doing." Andrea answered.

"Maybe one day he'll come back. Who knows where he's at right now." Sky said.

"You think will be okay for the next few months?" Andrea asked.

"Well I'm almost close to graduating high school and your soon going to end your middle school year, I might as well start working for a bit and since you'll be living with Eric and Taylor, we might have to sell the house." Sky explained.

"Things would have been still easy if mom was here." Andrea said.

"I know, think about her all the time and how much I miss her." Sky said. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a another day."

"I'll try. Good night." Andrea said.

"Good night." Sky responded, and left her room then went in his room, seeing Chase already sleeping, then laid on his bed falling asleep.

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Months have passed, Sky and Andrea had been doing alright adapting themselves and maintaining with their studies too, since then Sky along with Tyler and Megan had graduated from high school, and Andrea had also graduated from Middle School. Eric and Taylor had helped them out with whatever they can, even watching over Andrea, while their kids along with Sky had temporarily summer jobs until till they go off to college even going to some trips too. As the days were near for them and getting ready to leave soon, Sky had to sell the house with Eric and Taylor's help, with Andrea moving in with them and was ready to leave.

"Looks like we are all packed here and ready to go." Tyler said.

"Whenever you guys are ready." Megan said.

"Hard to believe you two have grown so fast and now your both ready to start of on your own." Taylor said.

"It won't be the same with you two not around, I already miss when you were kids." Eric said.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you both." Megan said.

"Same here, being far away won't be easy." Tyler said, as he and his sister hugged their parents.

"Good luck, both of you." Taylor said.

"Take care." Eric said, as they both went in the car, and needed to wait for Sky.

"I know you'll be okay with Eric and Taylor, you'll even have Chase to keep you company." Sky said.

"It just won't be the same without you, even Chase knows it." Andrea said, while Chase was whimpering sad at Sky.

"I'm going to miss you too, and our morning runs." Sky said, and petted Chase.

"Do your best at school, always listen to Eric and Taylor, and take really good care of Chase." Sky said.

"I will. I promise." Andrea said.

"I promise to write to you." Sky said, and hugged her. "Bye"

"Bye." Andrea responded.

"Will take good care of her. Best of luck." Taylor said.

"Take care and safe trip." Eric said.

"Thank you. Both of you." Sky said, and hugged them. "Bye."

"Bye." they both said, as Sky walked to where Tyler and Megan are.

"So this is good-bye?" Megan said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Sky responded.

"But not for good. Who knows if will see each other again." Tyler said.

"Only time will tell." Sky said.

"Well. Good-bye Sky, will always be best friends." Tyler said.

"Good-bye Tyler, we always were." Sky responded.

"Bye Sky, I wish you the best." Megan said.

"Bye and thanks. I'm going to need it." Sky responded, as they all hugged, then waived good-bye to Andrea, Eric, and Taylor, getting in their cars and started driving their way off to a new beginning.

* * *

_Chapter 6 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 posted, I feel really excited on writing what's coming so far and I hope you are all enjoying it too, hope I can keep this up, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Four Years Later: New Tech City Year 2026**

The SPD B-Squad team were being rewarded by the town hall for being their city protectors, stopping the world from evil, Commander Doggie Cruger, Dr. Katherine Manx, and Jack Landors were looking at them proudly as the rangers were smiling on, with everyone clapping at them, after it was over and they all left out of the building.

"I must say, I have never been so proud with all of you." Doggie said.

"Agree Commander, you all deserve those medals." Kat said.

"Well, what can we say, we have done a pretty good job keeping the city safe." Sky said.

"So you have, even if I'm not with you guys anymore." Jack said.

"For a minute we thought you weren't going to come." Z said.

"And miss you guys being rewarded, no way. Besides, you all have been doing good, especially with a great leader." Jack said.

"You were also great at it too." Sky said.

"Why don't we all go celebrate, it has been great day for us." Bridge said.

"Yeah. We should, I get to pick." Syd said.

"Please don't pick somewhere expensive." Z said.

"Agree. The last time you picked, tapped us all out." Bridge said.

"What. It had great reviews." Syd said.

"Jack. Would you like to join us?" Kat asked.

"Sure. Just like old times." Jack answered.

"Great. Let's go." Z said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just head back." Sky said.

"What. Your not coming along?" Syd asked.

"I'm just not in the mood. That's all. Have fun." Sky answered, and left.

"What's up with Sky?" Jack asked.

"Who knows, he was fine earlier." Z answered.

"Don't look at me, I just mind my own business." Bridge said.

"There is nothing to worry about rangers, he just have things in his mind." Doggie said.

"Your probably right commander." Kat said.

Sky made his way back to the academy, and went to his room and took off the medal around his neck, then he opened his drawer and got something out, it was a picture of his mom and him when he was a kid.

"If only you can see me now mom, you would be so proud of me." Sky said, and put the picture away along with the medal in his drawer, then laid on his bed and decided to rest for a bit.

_Sky came home from school, and saw his mom in the kitchen._

_"Mom! I'm home!" Sky said._

_"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Jen asked._

_"It was good. I passed all my tests from each class." Sky answered._

_"That's great. I'm so proud of you." Jen said and hugged her son, then looked at him for a minute._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"Nothing. It's just...you look so much like your father." she answered._

_"That much?" Sky asked._

_"You almost remind me of him, I wish he can see you already." Jen answered._

_"Did you ever know if grandpa had any pictures of him?" Sky asked._

_"No. It's been a while since he passed away, I don't know if most of his things are still there at his house." Jen explained._

_"I'm still a little curious to know how he looks like." Sky said._

_"You always were ever since you were little." Jen said, and both laughed a little, then she suddenly started to cough a little._

_"Mom. Are you okay?" Sky asked._

_"I'm fine, it's just a cough. I might be coming down with something." Jen answered._

_"Why don't you rest for a bit." Sky said._

_"Sky. It's okay, I'll be alright." Jen said._

_"If you say so." Sky said. "I'll be in my room doing my homework."_

_"Sure. I'll let you know when dinner is ready or when Alex and your sister come home." Jen said._

_"Then, feel free to bring up dinner to my room, who knows I'll still might be studying." Sky said._

_"Sky." Jen said, in a serious tone. "First it was your not hungry excuse when you were a kid, and now it's just you busy studying not coming down to eat. I don't get why your acting this way, you use to get along well with Alex so much. What happened?"_

_"I don't know, I guess I no longer need him anymore." Sky answered._

_"How could you say that? You know he has always seen you as a son to him." Jen said._

_"Things change, mom. In a few months I'll be eighteen, he won't have to worry about me, he'll have Andrea." Sky said._

_"It doesn't mean he won't care about you anymore, he does care." Jen said, then she started coughing again, but it was hard for her to try and breath._

_"Mom. Mom. What's wrong? Mom." he saw her then suddenly collapsed on the floor, and rushed to her. "Mom! Mom! Wake up! Please wake up! Mom! Mom!"_

"Mom. Mom. Wake up. Wake up." Sky said, talking a bit in his sleep. "MOM!" he woke up suddenly with his heart beating fast and breathing hard. "It was only dream."

"Sky!" he heard his name and saw the door slide open seeing his friends had come in.

"We heard you screaming." Syd said.

"What happened?" Bridge asked.

"Are you okay?" Z asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, it's just...I had a bad dream. That's all." Sky responded.

"It sounded more like a nightmare from how you screamed." Bridge said.

"What was it about?" Syd asked.

"You know you can tell us." Z said.

"It's nothing and I don't want to talk about it." Sky responded.

"Well, if you say so." Bridge said.

"Come on, guys, let's go get some sleep." Z said.

"You said it, I'm already tired." Syd said.

"Night Sky." they all said.

"Night." Sky responded, as everyone left out of Sky's room, he then laid back on his bed and felt a tear fall from his eye.

**The Next Morning**

The SPD rangers were enjoying their breakfast, when Sky came in and prepared himself some coffee then sat with the rest.

"Morning guys." Sky said.

"Morning." they all responded.

"Sleep well?" Z asked.

"Not really." Sky answered.

"Everything okay with you, Sky?" Syd asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sky answered.

"Well, yesterday you were alright earlier because of us receiving our medals, then afterwards you then started to feel bummed." Bridge said.

"Has something been bothering you?" Z asked.

"No. Everything is fine with me, nothing for you all to be concerned about." Sky said.

"Okay. If you say so." Syd said, when they heard being called by Dr. Manx and headed their way to the command center where Commander Cruger was waiting for them.

"Commander Cruger. We heard you needed us." Sky said.

"As a matter of fact yes, because I have something very important to tell you all." Doggie said.

"What is it? Trouble going on?" Z asked.

"Recently, something strange has been going on, but not here in New Tech City though in another part of town." Doggie explained.

"What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"There had been many reports of someone stealing very important machine materials." Kat answered.

"I'm guessing not even the police over there hasn't been able to capture this criminal." Bridge said.

"Correct. Which is why I had made contact with them after I have heard about it, and I told them that I have the best recruits for the job." Doggie said.

"You mean us?" Z asked.

"Yes. You are all going over there to stop and capture whoever is behind all of this." Doggie answered.

"Alright. This is just like a vacation, even though it's work also." Syd said.

"No worries commander, you know you have always counted on us." Sky said.

"And what is this place called to where we're going to?" Bridge asked.

"The town is called Silver Hills." Doggie answered, and Sky was surprised to know and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Syd asked.

"Why did he just walked out?" Z asked.

"The name of the town must have surprised him." Bridge answered.

"It did, because it's the town where Sky's from." Kat responded.

"He's from there?" Z asked.

"Yes. I thought he would have happy to know he would going back there." Doggie said.

"I don't think it was the reaction you expected, commander." Syd said.

"She's right. And you know why." Kat said.

"Indeed. Anyway. I suggest you all start packing as soon as possible, you will leave first thing in the morning, even let cadet Tate know." Doggie said.

"Yes Commander." they all responded.

"Thank you and dismiss." Doggie said, and the rangers left.

* * *

_Chapter 7 coming soon_.

**Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 posted, I've been a little sick lately but I got this chapter for you guys to enjoy reading, I have been doing good keeping up with this story and I hope you are all enjoying it so far, please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Sky was in his room sitting on his bed looking at the picture of his mom, and started to remember.

**Flashback**

_Sky went upstairs and knocked on his mother's room._

_"Come in!" Jen said, when the door opened to see it was Sky._

_"Hi mom." Sky said._

_"Hi sweetie." Jen responded._

_"How are you feeling?" Sky asked._

_"A bit fine, you know." Jen answered, and saw her son a bit sad. "What's wrong?"_

_"I just can't believe this is happening to you. That you have some kind of illness and only a few months to live." Sky said._

_"I know, but it's going to be okay. As long as my family is here with me, it's all that matters." Jen said._

_"Hopefully you'll still be around on my birthday." Sky said._

_"If I can still make it close, I wouldn't miss it." Jen said, when the door opened to see it was Alex._

_"Sky. You should let your mother rest." Alex said._

_"I'm just keeping her company, besides she was already awake." Sky responded._

_"Alex. It's okay, I've already rested enough, we were just talking a bit." Jen said, then suddenly started to cough._

_"Jennifer. Here. Drink some water carefully." Alex gave her a glass of water and tried to drink it._

_"Mom. Are you okay now?" Sky asked._

_"Yeah. I'm okay." Jen responded, slowly breathing._

_"Sky. Let's leave your mom to rest for a bit, she needs it." Alex said._

_"I want to stay with her." Sky said._

_"Sky." Jen said. "I'll be fine. Thank you for keeping me company."_

_"Come on." Alex said, and both walked out of the room._

_"Next time, just let me stay with her." Sky said upset with Alex._

_"Sky." Alex said, but Sky didn't listen and went to his room._

**End of Flashback**

"Sky!" he heard his name being called and put the picture back in his drawer, as the rangers walked in his room. "Hey. What is it?"

"Just to let you know, that commander Cruger wants us to start packing as soon as possible." Bridge said.

"Will be leaving first thing in the morning." Syd said.

"Anything else?" Sky said.

"Yeah. We didn't know you were from that town where we're going to." Z answered.

"Silver Hills. It's where I grew up." Sky said.

"Really? What's it like over there?" Syd asked.

"I can hardly remember, I don't know if it's the same on how I remembered it." Sky answered.

"You didn't seem happy, when commander Cruger said it." Bridge said.

"He thought you would have been, but you weren't." Z said.

"Don't you have family there, who will be happy to see you come back?" Syd asked.

"You barely don't talk about them." Bridge said.

"My parents are dead." Sky responded, and everyone was surprised.

"We're sorry, we don't know what to say." Z said.

"Nothing. I mean what does it matter anyway." Sky said.

"You don't have any siblings?" Syd asked.

"Only one sister, she's been living with friends of my parents, ever since I left." Sky answered.

"See. At least you do have someone who will be happy to see you." Z said.

"I guess, I never had the chance to go back to see on how she's been doing." Sky said.

"Well, why don't you surprise her, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Bridge said.

"I don't know, even if I go back, it will bring back so many memories." Sky said.

"Mind if we ask: How did your parents die?" Z asked.

"I sort of don't want to talk about it." Sky answered.

"It's okay, we understand. Whenever you feel like talking about it, we're here to listen." Bridge said.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to take a walk." Sky said, and left his room.

"You think he'll be okay?" Z asked.

"I would say, he has a lot in his mind he's hiding." Bridge said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go star packing." Syd said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Z said, and went to their rooms. Sky was making his way out when he came across Doggie.

"Cadet Tate. May I have a word with you in my office?" Doggie asked.

"Sure Commander." Sky responded and both were headed their way in Doggie's office.

"Care to explain on your reaction when I said the name of the town your all going to for your mission?" Doggie asked.

"It was a surprise to me, the place where I grew up and thought I would come back soon." Sky explained.

"Well there is your chance now, I thought you would have been happy about it, but I guess I was wrong." Doggie said.

"Maybe a bit, I only have a sister who's my only family there, she's been living with friends of my parents." Sky said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again, after being far away from home." Doggie said.

"I guess you can say that. I finally found a place where nobody thinks I'm a-" Sky was interrupted.

"Freak. Never say that, cadet. We are all the same whether your human or alien with gifted powers of use in saving the world from evil." Doggie said.

"Thank you, Commander." Sky said. "Anything else?"

"Actually, now that you mention there is something I want you to do and I hope he accepts, he could be a good use in help for the mission." Doggie said.

"I think I know who your talking about." Sky said.

"Go and see if he is willing to accept." Doggie said.

"Will do, Commander." Sky said.

"Thank you. Dismiss." Doggie said and Sky left his office making his way out. When he made his way to Samuels Clothing then went inside and walked to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Jack Landors." Sky said.

"Who may I ask is looking for him?" the chair turned around seeing it was Piggy there and was startled to see Sky. "Oh! It's you. You gave me quite a scare, sorry I still get a little jumpy whenever I see you or your friends come unexpectedly."

"I completely forgot you work here." Sky said. "Anyway, is Jack around?"

"He is actually, I'll let him know your here." Piggy answered.

"Thanks. I'll wait for him." Sky said, when Jack appeared and was happy to see Sky.

"Sky. Hey. Nice to see you here." Jack said.

"Hey Jack. How's it going?" Sky asked.

"Good. Not much." Jack answered. "How about you?"

"I've been good." Sky said.

"Well you didn't seem okay yesterday when we all went out to celebrate you guys being awarded." Jack said.

"I wasn't in the mood, that's all." Sky said.

"Everything okay with you now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Nothing to worry about, though there is a reason why I'm here." Sky said.

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

"Commander Crugger sent me to ask you if you would accept to join us on a very important mission." Sky explained.

"A mission? What's in it for me?" Jack asked.

"Well, we could really use your help in this, you may no longer be part of SPD, but to us your still considered as one of us." Sky said.

"I don't know, Sky. I mean things have been going great for me, I'm not sure if Ally would be okay with me leaving for a bit." Jack said, not noticing Ally walking behind him.

"I think a vacation is what you need, Jack." Ally said, which startled Jack turning around.

"Ally. I didn't even see you there." Jack said.

"Hey Ally." Sky said.

"Hi Sky." Ally responded. "Jack. You should accept going, I'll be okay running the place, after all when was the last time you got to spend time with your friends even if your not an SPD ranger anymore?" Jack was surprised hearing Ally's words.

"So what do say?" Sky asked.

"Alright. I accept. For old times sake." Jack answered.

"Great. Thanks Jack." Sky said.

"No problem." Jack said "So when do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Sky answered.

"Then I better start packing." Jack said.

"Good idea. I haven't even started yet." Sky said, and laughed.

"Well you both better get started." Ally said.

"Yeah, well I better get going, I'll let Commander Crugger know and keep this a surprise for the rest." Sky said.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow." Jack said.

"See you. Bye Ally." Sky said.

"Bye Sky. Nice seeing you." Ally responded, as Sky made his way out.

**The Next Morning**

Everyone had gotten up around six in the morning and started to load their things in an SPD truck, though they were still a little tired.

"Well that's the last of it." Bridge said.

"You mean of what Syd had packed." Z said.

"What. Who knows how long will be there." Syd said.

"It's not a vacation, we're on a mission." Sky said, when Doggie, Kat, Boom, and RIC, came to say good-bye to them.

"Well rangers, do your best in capturing this criminal and making the world safe again." Doggie said.

"Good luck rangers, your going to need it. If there is trouble going on, you know you can reach us whenever you can." Kat said.

"Before you all leave, I would like to give you all these. They could be in good use on your mission." Boom said, opening a small case which were wrist watches.

"Watches?" Z said.

"Not just a watch, they are tracking device watches, in case your morphers loose contact to one another and you got a substitute for it, they won't block any signal or cause any interference, like say your trapped in another planet or dimension and now have a way in contacting." Boom explained.

"Looks so cool." Bridge said.

"Thanks Boom." Syd said.

"I think will keep them in the case for now." Sky said, when he turned around hearing RIC bark in the truck. "No RIC. You can't come with us. Sorry." RIC jumped out walking sadly.

"Poor thing. He's going to miss us." Z said.

"Alright rangers, have a safe trip." Doggie said.

"We will commander. Good-bye." Sky said, as everyone else waived good-bye, and started driving off. "Hang on guys, there is one stop I want to make." when Sky stopped the car and the rest wondered why and saw not far someone waiting.

"Wait a minute." Syd said.

"Is that..." Bridge paused for a minute.

"It's Jack." Z said.

"Hey everyone. Happy to see me?" Jack said, as everyone got out of the truck and hugged him happily.

"I knew you guys would be happy to see him." Sky said.

"Your coming along with us?" Syd asked.

"Of course I am, you guys could use my help." Jack said.

"Just like old times." Z said.

"Let's hope your stuff fits in here somewhere, the majority is all Syd's." Bridge said.

"I'm not even going to ask." Jack said.

"Very funny, Bridge." Syd said, as they all got in the truck.

"All right guys buckle up, to our destination." Sky said, as they were making their way to Silver Hills.

* * *

_Chapter 8 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 posted, you all may be surprised reading the last part of this chapter I mean who knows you all may be right or wrong, so do keep an eye out. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Silver Hills**

After a long drive the SPD rangers had finally arrived to Silver Hills, Sky somehow felt a bit happy to be back to the place where he grew up and lived most of his life.

"Guys. We are finally here." Sky said.

"Finally. We were already starting to fall asleep here." Z said.

"Your telling me, I can barely keep my eyes open." Syd said.

"At least Bridge can sleep through a long drive." Jack said, and heard him snore.

"Bridge. Wake up." Syd said and shook him.

"Huh?" Bridge woke up. "Are we there yet?" everyone started to laugh.

"Yes Bridge, we're already here." Sky responded.

"Hey Sky. Since we're already here, where are we going to stay?" Syd asked.

"I think I know just the place." Sky responded, and made a turn trying to remember, that was when he spotted the old clock tower and stopped the truck.

"Where are we at?" Z asked.

"This is where we're going to stay." Sky answered.

"In a giant clock." Syd said.

"Not just a clock, but come on, I'll show you guys." Sky said, as they all got out of the car and followed Sky going inside the clock tower.

"These are a lot of stairs here." Z said.

"Doesn't this come with an elevator?" Syd asked.

"Nope. Your going to have to get use to it." Sky answered and finally made it up the top. "So. What do you guys think?"

"It looks okay...I guess." Jack said.

"Old and dusty. This is the best you could do?" Syd said.

"Well, I sort of like it, almost feels like home." Bridge said.

"Hey guys. Check out the view." Z said, as everyone walked to where Z was at. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure does, I almost forgot how it looked like from here." Sky said.

"Wait a minute. You've been here before?" Jack asked.

"Actually, this is where I used to live." Sky answered.

"Here?" Z asked.

"Yeah. Well for the most part." Sky responded.

"There are things we don't know about you, Sky." Syd said.

"Anything else we should know?" Bridge asked.

"At the moment not now, we should unload our stuff and settle a bit." Sky said and went downstairs while the rest followed him, then walked to the truck unloading their things then back up to the clock tower.

"Now that we have our things here, what should we do with our free time?" Jack asked.

"Sky. Since you know the place, why don't you give us a tour around the town." Syd said.

"Sure. Why not." Sky responded,

"Awesome, we're going exploring." Bridge said.

"What are we waiting for, let's get going." Z said, as everyone headed out and walked around town seeing many places and having a good time, Sky started to remember when he was a kid when his mom and her friends arrived here.

"Hey Sky." he heard his name and turned around seeing it was Jack.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"I was going to ask you, what this whole mission is about?" Jack asked.

"Commander Crugger sent us here to capture some criminal stealing very important machine materials, not even the police here is able to capture who's behind this." Sky explained.

"And so he thought of you guys to do the job." Jack said.

"Yeah. The place where I'm from." Sky said.

"No wonder you know here very well." Jack said.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Jack." Sky said.

"So, I've been told." Jack said, when Bridge, Z, and Syd walked to where they were at.

"Hey Sky. Can we go somewhere else now?" Z asked.

"She's a little upset because some guy almost ran her over, when she dropped her morpher in the middle of the street." Bridge explained.

"He didn't even say sorry, the guy was a complete jerk." Syd said.

"Okay, no problem. I know where we can go to." Sky said, as they all followed him and walked to a neighborhood where Sky use to live.

"Do you know where we're going, Sky?" Z asked.

"He does know and I think we know where." Bridge said.

"Wait. He's right, your going to go see your sister. Right?" Syd said.

"You have a sister?" Jack asked.

"Yes. She's been living with friends of my parents ever since I left, I just wonder if she'll be happy to see me." Sky said, and found where Eric and Taylor's house is at. "This is it."

"Well, what are you waiting for and knock, I'm sure your sister is going to be happy to see you." Z said.

"Your probably right, well here goes nothing." Sky said, walking towards the door and knocked, when the door opened to see it was Eric who answered and was surprised to see him. "Hi Eric."

"Sky. Is that you?" Eric asked.

"Eric. Who is it?" Taylor came from behind, and was surprised to see it was Sky. "Sky. Your back?"

"It's nice to see you both again." Sky said, and hugged them both.

"Welcome back, come in." Eric said.

"Actually, I didn't come alone. I have some friends here." Sky said.

"Well, invite them over, we don't mind it's not a bad time." Taylor said.

"Sure. Thanks. I'll go get them." Sky said, and walked to his friends. "Guys. Come on in." Sky's friends walked inside Eric and Taylor's house.

"So these are your friends?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. They are." Sky answered. "This is Jack, Bridge, Z, and Syd. Guys this is Eric and Taylor, their family friends."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Eric said, shaking each of their hands, even Taylor too.

"Why don't you all go in the backyard and have a seat anywhere and I'll get you all some water." Taylor said, and they all sat in the living room.

"So how have you been?" Eric asked.

"I've been good." Sky answered.

"What have you been doing now?" Taylor asked.

"There is a lot I want to tell you." Sky said. "Though I was wondering how has Andrea been?"

"Andrea has been okay. No trouble at all with her, she has missed you a lot." Taylor responded.

"Have you heard anything from Tyler and Megan?" Sky asked.

"As a matter of fact, they have been back about a week, there just picking up a few things, they won't be long." Eric said.

"I can't wait to see them and Andrea too, it's been so long." Sky said.

"I know they will be." Taylor said, when the door opened seeing it was Tyler and Megan along with Andrea arriving.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Megan said.

"Sorry, we arrived a little late." Tyler said.

"No. Your both okay, in fact you'll never believe who's here." Taylor said.

"Who?" Megan asked.

"Take a look by yourselves." Taylor answered, and was surprised to see it was Sky.

"No way." Tyler said.

"Sky." Megan said.

"Hey guys." Sky said, and both hugged him happily.

"I can't believe your back." Tyler said.

"It's been so long, since we last saw you." Megan said.

"I know. Where's Andrea?" Sky asked, they were about to answer when Andrea came in the house.

"I got the last of the things out." Andrea said, and Sky couldn't believe his eyes seeing it was his sister now seventeen and grown up.

"Andrea." Sky said, when she heard her name and was surprised to see it was her brother, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sky..." Andrea felt lost of words and ran to hug Sky. "I can't believe it's you, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. You've grown up so much." Sky responded.

"I'm seventeen now, I haven't graduated yet from school." Andrea said.

"When did you come back?" Tyler asked.

"Today. Though I didn't come alone. I brought some friends who I want you guys to meet. There out in the back." Sky answered.

"Sure. We like to meet them." Megan said.

"Come on. There out in the back." Sky said, as they all went outside.

**Year 3025**

Something was going on in a building, when someone came arriving and entered the building to know what was going on.

"I got your call. What happened?"

"We were testing out something, when the alarm sounded that was when..."

"When what?"

"He woke up and escaped."

"What do you mean he escaped?"

"We didn't know he woke up, that's why the alarm went on he wasn't there, we tried looking for him and saw him trying to escape, and he went in a..."

"Where?"

"We were testing out transportation and he ran into the portal when it opened, then it closed and we tried to open it again, but everything malfunctioned."

"This is bad. Real bad."

* * *

_Chapter 9 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 posted, I hope your still enjoying the story and maybe you all have figured it out on the previous chapter, who knows you all maybe right or wrong, just keep on reading. Please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Sky along with Tyler, Megan, and Andrea went out the back seeing his friends there.

"Hey guys." Sky said, and the rest turn around. "I want you to meet my sister Andrea."

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Andrea said, shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you. Sky has told us a bit about you." Z said.

"So your Sky's sister. You look really pretty." Syd said.

"Thank you." Andrea responded.

"And this Tyler my best friend since we were kids and his sister Megan who is also my friend too." Sky said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all." Megan said.

"Pleasure meeting you as well." Jack said. "I'm Jack. This is Bridge, Z, and Syd." Z was surprised when she saw Tyler.

"You." Z said.

"Excuse me." Tyler said.

"I knew I recognized you. Your the one who almost ran me over earlier." Z said.

"So your the one who stepped in the middle of the road." Tyler said.

"I dropped something and had to pick it up. How could you not see me?" Z said.

"It wasn't my fault, I wasn't even distracted." Tyler said.

"You didn't even say you were sorry, instead you told her to get off the road." Syd said.

"She's right, you sort of did." Megan said, when Eric and Taylor heard them.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. We're okay." Sky answered.

"Are you sure? We heard a bit of arguing." Eric said.

"No dad. We were all just trying to get to know each other. Right Tyler?" Megan said.

"Yeah. What she said." Tyler said.

"Okay. If you say so." Eric said.

"Sky. Would you and your friends like to stay and eat with us?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Why not." Sky answered. "What do you say guys?"

"Sounds good with us, we haven't eaten since we arrived." Bridge said.

"Alright, then come in, everything is ready." Taylor said, as everyone went inside and sat down then started serving their plates.

"So where are you staying at?" Eric asked.

"At the clock tower." Sky answered.

"Surprised you still remember there." Eric said.

"What have you been up to now?" Taylor asked.

"Not much, I've been okay." Sky answered.

"How long will you be staying?" Andrea asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe weeks. I guess." Sky answered. "Anyway, how has everything been with all of you?"

"We've been okay, you know us working." Eric answered.

"I'm on summer vacation, so this coming year will be my last year of high school." Andrea said.

"Same with us, happy to be back here." Megan said.

"It's only for the summer, we won't be back till the fall." Tyler said.

"Good to hear." Sky said.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves." Taylor said to Sky's friends.

"Well there is not much for us to talk about, other than being friends of Sky." Jack said.

"Guys. It's okay for us to tell them, they know." Sky said.

"You mean about..." Z paused for a minute.

"My power. Yes." Sky said.

"Oh. We thought you meant..." Syd was about to say something.

"No Syd. Not what we thought, then again, nothing important." Bridge said.

"So, they also have powers too?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. They're like me." Sky answered.

"What kind of powers do they have?" Megan asked.

"I have intangibility, meaning I can walk through walls." Jack responded, and got showing everyone walking through the door out and walking through in.

"I have psychometry, meaning I can sense auras of anyone or anything in the vicinity." Bridge said, and took off his glove waving his hand around.

"I have the power to replicate myself. Into wherever. I can. Two places at once." Z said, replicating herself in four.

"I have the power of molecular alteration, meaning I can transform my molecular structure of anything I touch." Syd said, taking out an iron nugget from her belt turning her hand iron. Everyone was surprised to see Sky's friends had powers just like him.

"Wow. You all have such amazing powers." Megan said.

"I was going to say the same thing." Andrea said.

"At least you will never consider yourself a-" Tyler was interrupted.

"Tyler. Don't say it." Megan said.

"Sorry. I wasn't going to, I didn't mean it." Tyler said, and Sky's friends were wondering what he was going to say.

"Well Sky, glad to see your not the only one who has special powers like you." Eric said.

"Your right and Tyler it's okay I know you wouldn't mean it." Sky said, when he couldn't help but think of something in his mind.

"Something on your mind?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I can't help to see something is missing." Sky responded. "Wait. Now I know. Where is Chase? I almost forgot about him." though everyone was quiet.

"Sky. We didn't want to tell you this at a good time, but Chase...died a few months after you left." Taylor answered, and Sky couldn't believe it.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you this first, but we were surprised and happy to see you back." Eric said.

"I took really good care of him, and lived a good few months till he rested peacefully in his sleep." Andrea said.

"Mind if I step outside for a minute?" Sky asked.

"Go ahead." Taylor said.

"Thanks. Excuse me." Sky said, and went outside.

"I'll go see if he's okay." Megan said, and went outside.

"Mind if we help you pick up?" Z asked.

"Sure. That's fine. Thank you." Taylor answered, and they all started picking up the table, Sky was sitting on the porch, when he turned around hearing the door open seeing it was Megan.

"Mind if I join you?" Megan asked.

"Sure." Sky responded.

"Sorry about Chase, I know how much he meant to you. Your grandfather gave him to you as a birthday present." Megan said.

"It was the best present he gave me, now he's gone. Just like my parents and my grandfather." Sky said.

"You still have Andrea with you, and us also, even your friends." Megan said.

"I thank your parents for taking good care of her, just like her dad wouldn't." Sky said.

"You haven't heard anything from your step-dad?" Andrea asked.

"No. Not interested in knowing about him, I'll never forgive him for leaving us." Sky answered.

"Don't say that, I mean like my dad said, he probably had his reasons to." Megan said.

"Like telling me where my power came from or how I got them." Sky said.

"Well, that is still a mystery, but the good thing is your not the only with powers and can stop considering yourself a..." Megan paused for a minute.

"It's okay to say it, someone already told me we are all the same whether human or alien with gifted powers." Sky said.

"Surprise that you have accepted yourself the way you are." Megan said.

"I always have. I'm just glad to be back and see you all again." Sky said, and they smiled at each other for a minute, when they heard the open seeing it was Tyler.

"Hey Sky." Tyler said. "I'm not interrupting anything. Am I?"

"No. Your okay." Megan answered.

"My parents were wondering if your okay now." Tyler said.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Sky answered.

"Sorry about Chase. He was a good dog." Tyler said.

"Thanks." Sky said.

"Come on. Let's go inside now." Megan said, and went inside.

"Thank you for having us over, everything was good." Jack said.

"Sure. No problem, enjoy being here." Taylor said.

"Thanks. We should get going, it's already getting dark." Sky said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all." Z said.

"Same with all of you. Take care." Eric said.

"Thanks. Bye." Sky said, as they all left the house and heading their way to the clock tower. "So, what do you guys think of them?"

"They seemed like really nice people." Jack responded.

"Even your sister, she's such a sweetheart." Syd said.

"I liked them, though I don't know about your best friend Tyler." Z said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"He can be a bit rude and plus what was he going to say that he couldn't say it." Z answered.

"I know what it was, I read his aura and he was about to say freak." Bridge said.

"Bridge. I thought you weren't going to do that." Syd said.

"What. I had to know, and he probably didn't mean to say it." Bridge said.

"Other than that, we had a good time." Jack said, as they finally arrived at the clock tower, when they heard a loud noise inside.

"Did you guys hear that?" Z asked.

"Yeah. What was that?" Syd asked.

"Sounds like somebody broke in." Jack said.

"We don't have anything valuable, unless Syd does." Bridge said.

"Well, whoever or whatever it is, it's not going to escape." Sky said, and slowly went upstairs trying not to make a noise, when finally reaching and got their morphers out. "On my count. One...two...three. SPD! YOUR UNDER...arrest?" everyone was surprised to see it was none other than RIC.

"RIC." everyone said, as RIC barked happily running towards them.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Sky said.

"He must have snuck in the truck." Bridge said.

"How? He could barely fit inside with all our stuff." Z said.

"Who knows, but he's here with us." Syd said.

"I don't think he couldn't resist missing us." Jack said.

"Maybe I guess he can be in good use on our mission." Sky said.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, I wonder if anyone knows your missing." Z said, as RIC barked.

"I don't think he wants to go back, he wants to stay here with us." Syd said.

"Well, might as well stay RIC, but only when your needed. You understand?" Sky said, and RIC pounced at him happily. "Okay. Okay. Your welcome. Get off me."

"Well, might as well get some shut eye, I'm really beat." Jack said.

"Yeah. Same here, a long sleep we need." Bridge said.

"Where do we even sleep?" Z asked.

"Get a mattress along with pillows and blankets there." Sky said.

"We're basically sleeping on the floor, great." Syd said.

"You'll get use to it, princess." Sky said, as they got ready to go to sleep.

**Year 3025**

At Time Force, someone was walking to find someone's office and knocked on the door, then opened.

"I received your call. What is it?"

"My people are trying to fix the transportation machine, it may take a while."

"Do your best in fixing it, we need to bring him here."

"Although there is something important you need to know."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has been going on there, and I think you should go over there and check it out."

"I'm the only who knows, and I think I should go pay a visit."

* * *

_Chapter 10 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, posted hopefully you will all like this chapter, I left a little cliffhanger in the end of this chapter and more to come on this story, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Everyone had awoken and started getting themselves ready for the day.

"Morning everyone." Sky said.

"Morning." they all responded.

"Sleep well?" Sky asked.

"A bit. Though it be comfortable if there were beds." Syd said.

"I slept like a baby." Bridge said.

"We know, we could hear you snore." Z said.

"So what should we do at the moment?" Jack asked.

"Pick up and clean a little, make it seem like home." Sky responded, and RIC barked. "Yes RIC you can help too."

"Alright then let's get started." Z said, as they all started to clean around the clock tower, while Bridge and Sky were setting up the equipment they were given by Kat and Boom in case they need to be reached.

"Well, looks like we are done here." Jack said.

"All nice and clean." Z said.

"I'll say, it was so dusty." Syd said.

"We are all set here. Now we won't have any trouble in communicating with Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx." Bridge said.

"Let's see if it works." Sky said, as Bridge switched on the screen and it was a bit blurry at first when he finally reached a signal.

"I think I got something." Bridge said, when the screen started to get clear and seeing it was Dr. Manx appearing.

"Rangers. Is that you?" Kat asked.

"Yes it's us. We have finally reached you." Bridge responded.

"Good to know. Hold on a second, let me get Commander Cruger." Kat said, and left to find Doggie, then came back with him.

"Rangers. It's good to hear from you." Doggie said.

"Same here, commander." Sky said.

"I see you all have settled yourselves somewhere, other than that anything out of the ordinary?" Doggie asked.

"Nothing at all. Everything seems to be okay so far." Z said.

"As long as you don't blow your cover, this criminal can be anywhere and may know your after him." Doggie said.

"Do your best rangers, we are depending on you, the equipment will help you sense any danger going on around." Kat said.

"We will and by the way we did receive an unexpected visitor." Syd said, when RIC came from behind and barked looking at the screen.

"I was wondering where he went." Kat said.

"Can you blame him, he was missing us." Jack said.

"Since he's here, he might be in good use of the mission, well only if he's needed." Sky said.

"I suppose why not." Kat said.

"Alright rangers, will leave you to focus on the mission. Good luck." Doggie said, as the screen went black, and they all went downstairs.

"So how do we get started on this?" Jack asked.

"Can we start with something to eat first. I'm starving." Bridge said.

"We don't have any food here or money to buy." Z said.

"How are we suppose to live like this?" Syd asked, when they heard the door open then turned around.

"Is this Nick of Time Odd Jobs?" the man asked, though they were all confused and didn't know what to say.

"Yes it is." Sky responded. "How may we help you?"

"I would like to hire you." the man responded.

"Hire us? For what?" Jack asked.

"Whatever it is, my friends and I will do it." Sky said.

"Good. Here is the direction, and come by when you can." the man said.

"Yes. No problem and thank you. Have a good day." Sky said.

"Thank you." the man said and left.

"Alright guys, time for us to work." Sky said.

"Work? As in ordinary jobs?" Syd asked.

"Yes. That way will make money and plus we can stay undercover to try and see if we can easily capture this criminal." Sky explained.

"Your right, it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Z said.

"I agree with you on this." Bridge said.

"Now come on. Let's get to it." Sky said, and were heading their way out.

**Meanwhile**

At Eric and Taylor's house, everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"It's good to see Sky is back, it's been so long." Taylor said.

"Yeah. I'm glad he hasn't changed." Megan said.

"So, what do you all think of Sky's friends?" Eric asked.

"They all seemed nice. I liked them." Andrea said.

"They're okay and have cool powers, though I don't know about that Z girl." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Yesterday, while we were heading our way home, Tyler almost ran over her in the middle in the street." Megan answered.

"I didn't even see her, she appeared out of nowhere." Tyler said.

"Be lucky you stepped on the brake before you kept going." Megan said.

"Not to mention, he shouted to get off the road." Andrea said.

"Tyler. You got to be more careful." Taylor said.

"I know, I'm sorry it won't happen again." Tyler said.

"So, I was right I did hear a little arguing yesterday." Eric said.

"Sorry dad." Megan said.

"What are you sorry about? I mean almost reminds me of how your mother and I met." Eric said.

"How could I forget, I couldn't even stand you back then." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah. How did you guys meet?" Megan asked.

"Maybe, will tell you this another time. I got to get going." Eric answered.

"Yeah. Me too." Taylor said.

"Will pick up here, you both have a good day." Andrea said.

"Okay and thanks. Will see you much later." Taylor said, and both headed their way out.

"Tyler. Everything okay?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Tyler answered.

"Thinking about what?" Megan asked.

"On how I'm going to tell dad, that I don't want to continue going to UC and can finally join the Silver Guardians." Tyler answered.

"You still want to join? You remember what happened last time." Megan said.

"I know, but I'm already old enough to make my own decisions, I can stick to something that I don't want to do, just to make dad proud of me." Tyler explained.

"All I can say, let's hope dad will easily take this well." Megan said.

"I hope your right." Tyler said.

**Silver Hills Plaza**

The SPD rangers spend most of the time working around, picking up trash, painting inside buildings, cleaning windows, and all other kinds of jobs, though nothing had been going on around, everything seemed to be alright. After they were done with their duties and got paid afterwards with their job well done.

"I am really beat here." Jack said.

"I'll say, I'm tired and hungry." Bridge said.

"We got done faster if wasn't for me." Z said.

"Your clones did help us, though I hate getting myself messy." Syd said.

"I don't know about you guys, I feel like we did a pretty good job." Sky said.

"Your right, all in a days work." Jack said.

"Though no trouble or danger going on." Z said.

"Which is good, since we can finally take a break." Syd said.

"Well with the money we got paid, will just buy something to eat." Sky said.

"Great. I am really starving here." Bridge said and they all laughed, while they sat on a bench table and eating, enjoying their day, when all of a sudden they heard police alarms go on, not too far from where they are.

"That sounds like trouble to me." Sky said.

"Let's go check it out." Bridge said.

"You said it." Syd said.

"Let's get into action." Z said.

"Ranger or not. I'm with you guys." Jack said, and ran to where the police cars are driving to. Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd got their morphers out and were ready to morph.

"SPD! EMERGENCY!" all four of them morphed, seeing someone with a black coat on running off trying to escape.

"That must be the criminal." Z said.

"We are not going to let him escape." Sky said, and finally caught up to him. "SPD! YOUR UNDER ARREST!"

"Drop whatever it is and surrender." Bridge said.

"We have you surrounded." Z said.

"And won't escape that easily." Syd said, when something fell from the disguised person's hand, they were some kind of container releasing some robot like henchmen.

"Huh? What in the world?" Sky said.

"What are they?" Z said.

"I don't know, but their not krybots." Bridge said.

"Guys! He's getting away!" Syd said, seeing the criminal escape.

"You guys take on these robots, I'll go after him." Sky said, running after the criminal.

"Sky! Wait up!" Jack said, following Sky.

"Come on guys. Let's take on them." Bridge said, and started to fight them, while Sky jumped in front of the criminal and tried to fight him, with Jack helping along.

"Stand back Jack." Sky said. "Delta Blaster!" though the criminal shielded himself.

"What? It didn't even hit him." Jack said, when suddenly he got a blaster out and blasted both Jack and Sky flying to the air then easily falling to the ground and approached both of them pointing the blaster.

"So which one of you want's to be destroyed first?" the first words said from the mysterious criminal.

* * *

_Chapter 11 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 posted, hopefully you'll like this chapter I enjoyed writing it a lot and I don't want to stop with this story I want to keep on going, hope you all had a good Valentine's day yesterday, but anyway please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

The mysterious criminal pointed his blaster at Sky, just as he was about finish him, when all of a sudden came another blast from out of nowhere hitting the criminal, both Jack and Sky turned around seeing a figure not far away who saved them.

"Whoa. No way." Sky said, looking surprised.

"Is that a ranger?" Jack said, also surprised.

"You don't know when to stop. Do you Quantum ranger?" the mysterious criminal said.

"Quantum ranger?" both Sky and Jack said.

"I won't stop till I capture you and take you in to where you belong." Eric said, and started to fight him.

"He may need help. Jack go somewhere safe." Sky said, and Jack went by the bushes. "Need a hand?"

"Join in." Eric responded, and both fought the mysterious criminal, until he took them down easily.

"You both call yourselves rangers and can't even beat me. Until next time." the mysterious criminal dropped two small smoke bombs and disappeared.

"No. He got away." Sky said, in an angry voice, then the rest came.

"Hey. You guys okay?" Z asked, when they were surprised seeing the Quantum ranger.

"Look. Another ranger." Bridge said.

"Yeah. It is. Who is that?" Syd asked.

"I don't know, but he saved me and Sky from being destroyed by that criminal." Jack answered.

"Though, unfortunately he got away and we got taken down easily." Sky said, as Eric approached them, not knowing it was Sky. "Sorry. Didn't know you were behind me, but thank you for saving me and my friend there."

"No problem. Though I don't think a civilian like him should-" Eric paused for a minute recognizing Jack. "Huh? It can't be?"

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Power down." Eric demorphed in front of the SPD rangers, surprising everyone even more.

"Eric?" Sky said still surprised, and decided to power down as well as his friends.

"I don't believe it." Eric said.

"Nether can I." Sky said.

"Wait a minute, he's a ranger too?" Jack asked.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Z asked.

"I didn't know I'm more surprised than all of you." Sky answered.

"So am I. It is really hard to believe." Eric said.

"Does anyone else know your a-" Sky was interrupted.

"Only Taylor. Tyler and Megan don't know, not even your sister." Eric explained. "I can't explain it to you here, go to my house."

"Guys. Head back to clock tower." Sky said.

"We should go with you." Z said.

"It's best you all go, it's something between family." Sky said. "I won't be long." he started to walk away leaving his friends.

"Sky is full of surprises." Jack said.

"You said it, Jack." Syd said.

"Come on, we should go communicate now with Commander Cruger about this." Bridge said, and headed their way to the clock tower.

At Eric's house, Megan was in the attic cleaning and organizing, when Tyler came to see what his sister was up to.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" Tyler asked.

"Just picking up around here." Megan answered.

"Remember when we were kids and dad told us that their was monsters in the attic and we were scared to go up here." Tyler said.

"How could I forget, we kept having nightmares and ran to sleep with mom and dad so we wouldn't be scared." Megan said.

"Well, now that we're all grown up, we are able to go up here." Tyler said. "Mind if I help?"

'Sure. Just settling these boxes." Megan said, as Tyler picked a box and something fell out of it.

"You dropped something." Megan said.

"I know, I'll pick it up." Tyler said, and saw it was a bunch of pictures. "Hey Megan. Look at this."

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"There some pictures here." Tyler answered.

"Pictures? Didn't mom and dad said that they got lost in a moving truck." Megan said.

"Yeah. They did." Tyler said, and both picked up the pictures and started to look at them.

"Looks like pictures of dad and the Silver Guardians." Megan said.

"He must have joined when he was around our age." Tyler said.

"Probably, he looks really proud of himself." Megan said.

"Sure does, I don't understand why he can't let me just join." Tyler said, looking through the pictures, when he suddenly stopped looking at one which surprised him. "What...weird."

"What are looking at?" Megan asked.

"This picture. Doesn't this guy look a lot like Sky's step-dad next to dad?" Tyler asked his sister looking at the picture, which surprised her also.

"It does. But Sky's dad was also a Silver Guardian and dad's friend." Megan explained, and looked at another picture seeing many other Silver Guardians with their dad next to someone.

"Look. There he is again." Tyler said, pointing at the picture.

"Same guy." Megan said.

"Do you remember the name of Sky's dad?" Tyler asked.

"I think so. Sky's mom is buried next to him." Megan answered, trying to remember the name.

"What was it?" Tyler asked.

"I can't remember exactly." Megan answered.

"You don't think..." Tyler paused and thought also.

"That Sky's step-dad and dad are..." Megan asked.

"Twin brothers?" Tyler said, and both thought to themselves when they heard the door open.

"Dad must be home from work already." Megan said.

"He has to explain about this picture." Tyler said, and heard the door knock.

"I'll get it!" Andrea said, and went to answer the door, both Tyler and Megan stepped out of the attic and went downstairs seeing it wasn't their dad here, but Sky at the house.

"Hey Sky." Andrea said and hugged her brother.

"Sky. What are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"Your dad told me to meet at his house." Sky answered.

"He hasn't arrived yet, but glad to see you." Tyler said.

"You'll never believe what we just found." Megan said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"Tyler and I were cleaning out the attic, when we found this." Megan explained and showed him the picture.

"There pictures of our dad as a Silver Guardian when he was younger, and look at the guy next to him." Tyler said, showing him the picture. Sky grabbed it and looked at it and was surprised by it.

"He looks like my step-dad. Who is he?" Sky asked.

"That's what we don't know either." Tyler answered.

"Let me see it." Andrea said, and looked at the picture also surprising her. "He does look like my dad."

"Do you remember your dad's name?" Megan asked Sky.

"Yeah. His name was Wesley Collins." Sky answered.

"Then how come, Andrea's last name is Drake? Doesn't make sense here." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked, when the door opened seeing it was both Eric and Taylor.

"Glad to see you arrived." Eric said.

"Dad. There is something you have to explain to us." Tyler said.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"About this." Megan said, showing her dad the picture.

"Where did you-" Eric was interrupted.

"We were cleaning out the attic and found this along with other pictures." Megan said.

"Didn't you and mom told us the pictures were lost in a moving truck." Tyler said.

"We can explain." Taylor said.

"On why you both lied to us." Tyler said.

"Yes we did lie, but we had our reason's to." Eric said.

"You both were only kids you wouldn't understand." Taylor said.

"Like what?" Megan asked, Eric was about to answer, when the door knocked.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Taylor asked.

"Not at all." Eric said.

"I'll go see who it is." Taylor said, as she went to answer the door and was surprised to see it was Alex.

"Hi." Alex said.

"Taylor. Who is it?" Eric asked, and was surprised also to see Alex.

"Is this a bad time?" Alex asked.

"It is actually, right now I think you should leave." Eric answered.

"I can't it's important what I have to tell you." Alex said.

"Whatever it is, now is not a good time." Taylor said.

"It can't wait, you both really need to know." Alex said.

"Fine. Come in." Eric said, as Alex went inside.

"Mom. Dad. Who is it?" Megan asked, when they were all surprised to see it was Alex here.

"Dad...is that...you?" Andrea said surprised trying to hold back her tears.

"Andrea. Yes. It is me." Alex responded, and Andrea ran to hug her father, happy to see him.

"I've missed you so much." Andrea said.

"I missed you too. Look at you, all grown up. You look so much like your mother, I wish she could see you right now." Alex said.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Andrea asked.

"Right now, I can't explain." Alex answered.

"When will you ever?" Sky said.

"Sky. It's good to see you." Alex said.

"Don't think I'm happy your here, because I'm not." Sky said.

"I understand, you have the right to be mad at me." Alex said.

"Not just mad. I am angry at you for leaving us and just now after four years you just suddenly appear unexpectedly. How could you do this? Especially to Andrea, your daughter." Sky said.

"I didn't want to, but I'm sorry I did to both of you. I had my reasons, but right now I just can't tell you." Alex said.

"I knew you wouldn't, there is no reason for you to comeback if your not going to tell us." Sky said.

"Sky-" Alex was interrupted.

"You know what, I'm leaving. I rather not hear anything from you." Sky said.

"Sky. Wait. You can't go." Eric said.

"Sorry Eric. What ever it is you have to explain should wait, I just don't want to see him." Sky said.

"It can't wait, he's not the only one who owes you an explanation, Taylor and I do to Tyler and Megan. I knew this day would come sooner or later and you all have the right to know." Eric said.

"Eric. Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"I am. No more secrets and lies." Eric said. "Alex. You have to tell him." Eric gave him the picture.

"You know who he is? Why does he look like you?" Sky asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Alex answered.

"I'm listening." Sky said.

"The man in the picture next to Eric...is your father, Sky." Alex said, and Sky was surprised by his answer.

* * *

_Chapter 12 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 posted, I had to take a little break from the story because of my school work, but I'm back and will keep on posting more chapters, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

At the clock tower the SPD rangers, were talking with Doggie and Kat about what happened earlier.

"Everything was alright for the most part, until we heard the police cars being called on then we saw him running away." Jack said.

"We caught up to him then all of a sudden he released some kind of robot like henchmen, and they weren't krybots." Bridge said.

"We were busy fighting them, so Sky went after him and Jack followed along." Z said.

"After we took those robots down, we went to go see if Sky and Jack were able to capture that criminal." Syd said.

"While Sky and I were taken down easily, that criminal was about finish us off, when were saved by another type of ranger." Jack said.

"You don't say. What kind of ranger?" Doggie asked.

"He's called the Quantum ranger." Jack answered.

"The name of it, rings a bell." Doggie said.

"Were you able to at least know who this criminal is?" Kat asked.

"When we arrived and they told us the criminal got away." Z said.

"And also surprised in seeing this Quantum ranger." Bridge said.

"Good to know he's on our side." Syd said.

"Where is cadet Tate?" Doggie asked.

"Right now he had to deal with something." Syd answered.

"Whatever it is, he has to focus on the mission and do your best in stoping this criminal." Kat said.

"Were not sure what he's up to, but since he knows your after him try not to fail." Doggie said.

"We will commander, we don't give up easily." Jack said.

"Very well rangers. Keep us updated on anything. Diss miss." Doggie said, and the screen went black.

"At least he doesn't think we're failures." Z said.

"Commander Crugger would never think that of us." Bridge said.

"I wonder what's taking Sky so long, he should have been back by now." Syd said.

"You know that family has to come first." Jack said.

"Your telling us." Z said.

Meanwhile

At Eric and Taylor's house, Sky couldn't believe what Alex had just told him, and was left without words.

"I think it's best will leave you to talk to Sky and Andrea about this." Taylor said.

"Tyler. Megan. Let's leave them." Eric said.

"We're still confused about this." Tyler said.

"What aren't you telling us?" Megan asked.

"Right now just go to your rooms." Taylor said, and both went upstairs, while Eric and Taylor went to the kitchen, leaving Alex to talk with Sky and Andrea.

"It can't be true. It doesn't make any sense." Sky said.

"If that man in the picture is Sky's dad, then why does he look exactly like you?" Andrea asked.

"Where do I begin." Alex cleared his throat. "The truth is...your mother and I aren't from this time period, we were from the future."

"The future? I'm not quite understanding anything here." Sky said.

"Neither am I." Andrea said.

"It all started back in the year 3000, which is the timeline your mother and I belong in, we were both Time Force Officers. Well I was already one, your mother started off as a rookie, that's how I met her, she told me she was going to quit because of the pressure she was in, so I helped out in training her to become a great Time Force Officer, in which she did by not giving up." Alex explained.

"Was that when you fell in love with her?" Sky asked.

"I did. We started dating, we were so happy. Months later, we were assigned to capture a wanted criminal named Ransik, I was able to capture and arrest him. During trial, I asked your mother to marry me and she said yes, it was the happiest day of our lives." Alex answered.

"Wait. You and my mom were engaged before?" Sky asked, surprised by this.

"Yes we were." Alex answered.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sky asked.

"A lot that you need to." Alex answered. "After Ransik was declared guilty, your mother and her friends were assigned to transfer him, but they were ambushed by his daughter Nadira and a robot named Frax, helping him escape. When Time Force was alerted I was called in to try and stop him, I was fighting him on my own, when he took me down easily, I saw your mother and her friends arriving too late to help me, Ransik then teleported away with a prison full of mutants. Your mother came rushing to me, she held me in her arms and was crying, I told her to promise me she'll never stop chasing Ransik until she captured him and she did promise. I won't forget the last thing I said to her before was that it would be me and her forever, I was gone."

"Mom thought you were dead?" Andrea asked.

"I barely survived and was in critical condition, my injuries were really bad, it took time for me to recover, when I came through, I found out your mother and her friends traveled back in time in an untested time machine to try and find Ransik, I found out they traveled in the year 2001, it was there where he was from." Alex explained.

"By he, you mean..." Sky paused for a minute.

"Your father, that's where she met him." Alex answered.

"So that means, you...my mom...her friends...even Eric...including my dad...are..." Sky couldn't believe all of this.

"Yes. Time Force rangers, except Eric is another type of ranger known as the Quantum ranger." Alex explained.

"This is unbelievable. Both my parents were power rangers." Sky said.

"Did mom ever knew you were alive?" Andrea asked.

"No. Though she didn't know I was looking on to her and her friends seeing how they manage to capture every mutant they fought, but then with them being in the year 2001, the timeline had been shifting, meaning the future had been changing, so I had to get involved to make things right, so I traveled there and your mother was happy to see I was alive and well." Alex explained.

"Was my dad surprised to know you looked exactly like him?" Sky asked.

"Yes. He was." Alex answered.

"I can't believe any of this. I don't know if I want to keep hearing." Sky said, and was making his way out..

"Sky. Sky. Please. I'm not done explaining." Alex said.

"I've heard enough from you. Maybe you shouldn't have never come back." Sky said, and stormed out the door.

"Dad. For me this is just hard to believe." Andrea said.

"I know. I just want to make things right for you and your brother." Alex responded, when Eric and Taylor came from kitchen.

"I take he didn't react well." Eric said.

"No. He didn't. If only Jennifer was still around, she would have helped me out in this." Alex said.

"Andrea. Mind if you go upstairs, we need to talk to your dad." Taylor said.

"Sure." Andrea responded. "It was nice seeing you again, dad. I hope you stay I really did miss you."

"I did too." Alex said, and both hugged then Andrea went upstairs.

"So what is so important that you have to tell us?" Eric asked.

"Maybe, I should tell you this in a better time, hopefully it's not too late." Alex answered.

"Sure. Fine with us." Taylor said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said, and left out the door.

"Things just keeps getting complicated." Eric said.

"You said it." Taylor responded.

At the clock tower, Sky had just arrived and everyone heard him come upstairs.

"Sky. Hey. Your back." Jack asked.

"You said you wouldn't be long and you took forever." Syd said.

"What took you so long?" Bridge asked.

"Everything okay, Sky?" Z asked, but Sky was silent.

"I'm fine. I just want to be alone." Sky responded, and walked to his bed when RIC jumped out trying to cheer up Sky. "I'm not in the mood RIC. Just leave me alone." RIC grabbed his sleeve not letting him go. "WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" RIC let go and walked sadly towards the SPD rangers.

"Something is definitely up with Sky." Jack said.

"You said it, Jack." Z said.

"Whatever it is, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Bridge said.

"If he wants to tell us, he didn't have to yell at RIC." Syd said, petting RIC.

"It's okay, RIC. I know you tried to cheer him up." Z said.

"Come on guys, let's get some sleep." Jack said, and went to their beds.

* * *

_Chapter 13 coming soon._

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
